My Story
by aicchan
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentangku, dan keluargaku... Challenge For FFC Original Character. Enjoy and Review


**MY STORY**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Chara : OC (1st PoV)

Rate : K+

Genre : General / Family

A/N This is my first Challenge Fic. For **[FFC] Original Character**** by ****jusrecht. **Mengambil set 'Modified Canon' dimana Naruto memiliki seorang adik dan Minato juga Kushina masih hidup.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Konoha Gakure no sato... sebuah desa ninja yang tersembunyi oleh rimbunnya hutan dan tingginya pegunungan. Desa makmur yang menjadi salah satu dari desa ninja yang disegani di 5 negara. Desa ini dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage, yang dalam masa ini merupakan Hokage generasi ke-empat, yang lebih akrab disana dengan nama Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato, itulah nama pria yang kini menjadi shinobi nomor satu di Konoha Gakure. Dia... ayahku.

.

"Hiro!!" aku menoleh dan mendapati ibuku, Namikaze Kushina, berlari menyusulku sambil membawa dua kotak bekal.

"Kaasan? Bekal siapa itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini untuk Naruto dan Tousan. Mereka lupa membawanya," Kaasan memberikan dua kotak bentou itu padaku, "tolong berikan pada mereka, ya?!"

"Ahh—mereka berdua itu tetap saja pelupa. Padahal masakan Kaasan kan enak sekali. Masa iya bisa ketinggalan," kataku, "ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, kalau tidak yang lain bisa menungguku terlalu lama.

Kaasan tersenyum dan mencium pipiku, "itterasshai."

"Ittekimasu!!" aku pun berlari secepat mungkin ke arah gedung akademi. Pertama aku menuju ke ruangan Chuunin dimana Naruto, kakakku, biasanya berada pagi-pagi begini. Dan benarlah, dia ada di sana.

"Niichan!!" panggilku dari pintu.

Niichan menoleh dan tersenyum lalu segera menghampiriku, "Hiro? Tumben kau kemari? Bukannya hari ini adalah misi pertamamu di tim Genin?"

Aku pura-pura cemberut, "aku juga tidak akan ada di sini kalau Niichan tidak meninggalkan bekal di rumah. Ini!!" aku memberikan bentou pada Niichan.

"Aaahh!! Maaf... maaf. Habisnya Iruka Sensei sudah mengancam akan membuatku kerja lembur kalau aku sampai terlambat," Niichan nyengir dan mengusap-usap kepalaku. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi aku suka Niichan yang seperti ini.

"Aku mau ke tempat Tousan dulu. Jaa, Niichan."

"Jaa!!" Niichan melambai padaku yang berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke kantor ayahku.

Sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahku, aku mengetuk pintu. Biar ayah kandung, tapi dia tetap shinobi yang disegani penduduk desa. Apa jadinya kalau ada yang lihat anaknya masuk ke ruang kerja tanpa mengetuk pintu? Aku baru masuk setelah ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Lho, Hiro? Kenapa pagi-pagi kemari? Misimu bagaimana?" tanya Tousan.

"Aku pasti bisa cepat ke tempat pertemuanku kalau Tousan juga Niichan tidak meninggalkan bekal di rumah," aku meletakkan bentou Tousan di meja, "untung tidak aku bawa sekalian."

Tousan tertawa, "maaf... aku sedang banyak kerjaan. Tapi makasih ya, kamu sudah mengantarkannya."

Aku nyengir, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Yang lain pasti sudah menungguku."

"Semoga sukses di misi pertamamu," kata Tousan.

"Ou!!" dan aku pun berlari meninggalkan gedung akademi menuju ke pos penjagaan di gerbang utama desa. Disana, dua temanku juga Jounin pembimbingku sudah berkumpul.

"Maaf aku terlambat!!" seruku, "aku jadi petugas delivery pagi ini," kataku.

"Kau itu!! Padahal ini hari pertama kita mendapat misi, tapi sudah terlambat," kata Ran, satu-satunya anak perempuan di tim-ku. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah, tapi mata coklatnya melotot padaku. Menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah, Ran Chan... yang penting Hiro sudah datang," Ken, sahabatku sejak kecil, membelaku. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam lurus berponi yang pemalu tapi jago Genjutsu ini adalah teman terbaikku.

Aku memandang Jounin pembimbingku, Hyuuga Neji. Shinobi dari klan Hyuuga yang disebut-sebut sebagai jenius sejati. Pria tampan berambut panjang itu tak berkomentar apa-apa dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah saja.

"Baiklah, Neji Sensei!! Jadi kemana misi kita hari ini?" seru Ran, gadis yang enerjik sekali, dia itu.

Neji Sensei mengeluarkan gulungan dan memberikannya pada Ran. Kami bertiga pun membaca isi gulungan itu dan sama-sama terkejut.

"Mencari kuciiiing?" seru kami bertiga antara kaget dan tidak terima. Tapi Neji Sensei tak bicara apa-apa dan langsung berjalan mendahului kami, "Sensei!!! Apa tidak ada misi laiiin?!!" aku, Ran dan Ken menyusul Neji Sensei yang sudah keluar gerbang desa.

.

"Menyebalkan!!" gerutuku saat aku sampai di rumah, "masa misi pertama mencari kucing, sih?!" aku merebahkan separuh badanku di meja di ruang tengah sambil memandang Kaasan yang sibuk di dapur.

"Memang itu misi standart Genin. Sebulan dua bulan lagi kau juga akan dapat misi yang lebih menantang," kata Kaasan, "kau seperti Naruto saja, mengeluh di misi pertama."

Aku jadi ingat, dulu Niichan juga marah-marah karena misi pertamanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Waktu itu umurku masih delapan tahun dan masih jadi murid di akademi, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi sekarang... aku baru tahu perasaan kesal yang dirasakan Niichan.

"Sabar saja. Lagipula kau kan beruntung mendapat Neji sebagai Jounin pembimbingmu. Ini tahun pertamanya mengambil tim, dan Kaasan tahu benar kehebatannya. Hanya dia yang berhasil menjadi Jounin diantara teman-teman sebayanya. Padahal dia juga cuma satu angkatan diatas Naruto."

"Aku juga tahu itu, Kaasan. Tapi Neji Sensei agak menyeramkan. Dia tipe pendiam sih... aku lumayan tidak cocok dengan tipe seperti itu."

Kaasan tertawa, "apanya yang tidak cocok. Padahal dengan Gaara Kun kau akrab-akrab saja."

"Gaara Nii sih pekara lain. Dia kan sahabat karib Niichan," kataku, teringat pada teman Niichan yang berasal dari Suna. Mereka berkenalan saat ujian Chuunin dua tahun lalu dan segera jadi akrab. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Gaara Nii yang sepertinya tipe orang yang serius, bisa akrab dengan Niichan yang tipenya meledak-ledak? Sungguh misteri.

"Hiro, dari pada kau bengong begitu, sini bantu Kaasan menyiapkan makan malam. Sebentar lagi Tousan dan Niichan-mu akan pulang."

"Iyaaa..." aku pun menuju dapur yang tersambung dengan ruang tengah yang berfungsu ganda sebagai ruang makan. Aku membaca piring dan mangkuk lalu menatanya di meja. Hari ini menunya katsu dan sup miso. Menu kesukaanku.

Tak lama setelah aku dan Kaasan selesai menata meja, Tousan dan Niichan pulang.

"Okaeri!!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Tadaima," balasku dan Kaasan, juga bersamaan.

Sosok keduanya masuk ke ruang tempatku dan Kaasan berada. Wajah Niichan langsung berseri melihat menu di meja makan. Selain ramen, aku tahu Niichan juga suka katsu dan miso, sama sepertiku.

"Bagaimana misi pertamamu, Hiro?" tanya Tousan setelah melepas jubah Hokage miliknya.

"Menyebalkan. Masa harus menangkap kucing, sih? Itu mudah sekali," kataku sambil duduk di tempat ku di meja persegi itu, "kami selesai dalam waktu tiga jam saja. Setelah itu kami latihan dengan Neji Sensei di dojo keluarga Hyuuga."

"Beruntung sekali kau mendapatkan Neji, Hiro. Dia orang hebat," kata Niichan yang sedang melepas jaket Chuunin-nya, "kalau aku melawan dia sekarang, mungkin kali ini aku yang kalah," kata Niichan.

Aku tahu Niichan membandingkan dengan pertarungannya melawan Neji Sensei di ujian Chuunin dulu. Saat itu Niichan bisa mengalahkan Neji Sensei yang memiliki nama sebagai rookie terbaik Konoha. Niichan di waktu itu tampak keren sekali.

Kaasan lalu mengambilkan nasi untuk kami semua dan makan malam pun dimulai. Aku paling suka kalau berkumpul dengan keluarga seperti ini. Mengobrol santai dan bercanda. Seperti kata orang, keluarga kami berimbang. Dua berambut pirang, dua berambut merah. Ya—Tousan dan Niichan seperti pinang dibelah dua. Berambut pirang dan bermata sebiru laut. Kalau tersenyum, mereka berdua mirip sekali.

Kalau aku lebih mirip Kaasan, rambutku juga merah dan lurus. Aku biarkan sedikit panjang dan aku ikat seadanya. Mataku dan mata Kaasan juga sama-sama kemerahan. Kata orang sih sifatku mirip Kaasan, tidak bisa melihat barang berserakan sembarangan, kata kerennya sih perfeksionis. Makanya aku sering bantu-bantu Kaasan membersihkan rumah.

"Ah iya, minggu depan akan ada dua tim Genin Suna akan datang," kata Niichan, "mereka akan bergabung dengan Konoha selama satu bulan."

"Oh... jadi juga acara pertukaran Genin," kata Kaasan, "dari Konoha, tim mana yang berangkat ke Suna?"

"Tim sembilan belas dan dua puluh tiga," jawab Niichan, "itu tim yang punya nilai keberhasilan tertinggi di Konoha."

Aku menggigiti ujung sumpitku, "enak sekali bisa belajar di Suna. Aku juga mau..."

Niichan lagi-lagi mengacak rambutku, "kalau sampai tahun depan kau berhasil mengumpulkan poin tinggi, mungkin timmu yang akan terpilih. Tenang saja—ini akan jadi program tetap tahunan kok. Kau masih punya kesempatan."

"Sungguh?" seruku semangat.

"Naruto benar. Aku dan Kazekage sudah menyepakati supaya ini menjadi program yang akan terus dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya."

"Asiiik!! Semoga tahun depan timku yang akan terpilih!!" kataku.

Makan malam hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Aku sayang sekali keluargaku... dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku pasti akan membuat mereka semua bangga padaku.

.

#

.

Minggu berikutnya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, rombongan Suna pun datang ke ke Konoha. Aku dan tim ku ada di barisan terdepan bersama tim-tim Genin lain untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu dari jauh itu. Aku bisa melihat Gaara Nii... ups... maksudku Godaime Kazekage sedang berjabat tangan dengan Tousan. Gaara Nii benar-benar keren. Dia bisa menjabat debagai Kazekage diusia muda. Padahal dia hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Niichan. Aku tersenyum geli teringat ekspresi Niichan saat dia mendapat surat dari Suna yang mengatakan kalau Gaara telah dilantik menjadi Godaime Kazekage menggantikan ayahnya yang tewas dalam perang tahun lalu. Niichan pasti kesal sekali didahului oleh Gaara Nii, Niichan kan juga punya cita-cita menjadi Hokage, seperi Tousan.

Setelah penerimaan resmi dari Hokage bahwa anggota Suna akan menjadi keluarga Konoha untuk sebulah, tim-tim Genin pun dibubarkan. Lalu Neji Sensei membawaku, Ran dan Ken ke lapangan latihan. Seperti biasa, Neji Sensei tak pernah absen menyuruh kami pemanasan. Karena memang itu penting sekali. Pernah sekali waktu aku lupa tidak pemanasan dan langsung latihan, malamnya ototku sakit semua.

Ran, yang selalu paling semangat dan paling cepat, langsung menuju ke tengah lapangan dimana ada tiga tiang terpancang di tanah. Dulu, menurut cerita Niichan, dia pernah diikat di salah satu tiang itu oleh Kakashi Sensei saat latihan pertamanya sebagai tim Genin. Dasar Niichan, benar-benar biang kehebohan.

"Hiro!! Ayo cepat!! Jangan melamun saja!!" seru Ran.

"Ou!!" Aku pun menyusulnya dan Ken yang sudah ada di tengah lapangan. Latihan kami pun dimulai.

.

"Neji San!!"

Latihan kami terhenti sebentar saat Sakura Sensei datang ke lapangan dan menghampiri Neji Sensei. Aku memandang Chuunin yang dulu adalah teman satu tim Niichan. Haruno Sakura, yang terkenal sebagai 'Nidaime Tsunade', salah satu Sannin tang terkenal dari Konoha Gakure no Sato ini. Sakura Sensei sebenarnya cantik, tapi kalau sudah marah... mengerikan sekali. Seperti Kaasan. Apa memang semua wanita seperti itu?

Sejenak Neji Sensei bicara dengan Sakura Sensei. Setelah itu dia menyuruh kami supaya meneruskan latihan sendiri. Dan kalau sampai jam tiga dia belum kembali, Kairi diizinkan untuk pulang. Lalu Neji Sensei pun pergi bersama Sakura Sensei.

"Ahhh!! Bosan kalau tidak ada Neji Sensei!!" keluh Ran sambil melempar-lemparkan kunainya ke papan sasaran, yang entah bagaimana caranya, meski terlihat malas-malasan, semua lemparannya tidak ada yang meleset, "Ken!! Ayo jadi sparring-ku!!"

"Eeh? A-aku dan.. Ran Chan?"

"Iya!! Ayo sini!!" Ran menyeret Ken dan mereka berdua pun latihan. Aah—jadi kesepian. Rasanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai dua orang itu resmi berpacaran.

Akhirnya aku juga latihan sendiri. Aku masih penasaran dengan jutsu original milik Tousan. Niichan sudah berhasil menguasai jutsu ini saat dia masih Genin. Aku tidak mau kalah. Tapi—seperti kata Kaasan, aku lebih berbakat di Taijutsu daripada Ninjutsu, sampai bakat saja aku dan Niichan menurun masing-masing dari Tousan dan Kaasan.

Itu bukan alasan untuk menyerah, karena semboyan keluarga Namikaze adalah 'tak ada kata menyerah'!! Jadi aku pun mengambil balon air dari dalam tasku lalu mulai berusaha memecahkannya dengan memakai chakra...

.

"TADAIMAAA!!!" aku membuka pintu rumah dan langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dimana Kaasan sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi.

"Okaeri, Hiro. Semangat sekali," Kaasan menoleh padaku dan heran melihatku yang sedang tersenyum luar biasa lebarnya, "ada kejadian apa sampai membuatmu tersenyum lebar begitu?"

Aku duduk di dekat Kaasan, "hari ini akhirnya aku bisa memecahkan balonnya!!" seruku, "jadi aku bisa mulai latihan tahap berikutnya!!"

"Wah—hebat!! Kau memang anak Kaasan," Kaasan memelukku erat, "Tousan pasti bangga padamu. Latihan tahap berikutnya akan lebih sulit, Kaasan mau kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Oke!!" janjiku pada Kaasan.

Kaasan tersenyum, lalu berdiri, "nah—ayo ikut Kaasan belanja. Malam ini akan Kaasan masakkan semua makanan kesukaanmu."

"Sungguh?!! ASIIIK!!!" seruku senang, dan aku pun menemani Kaasan berbelanja ke pasar yang tak jauh dari rumah kami. Berbelanja dengan Kaasan sangan menyenangkan, apalagi aku bebas meminta apa yang aku mau. Dan berhubung aku sedang lapar banget, jadilah aku meminta menu makan malam dengan porsi dua kali lipat. Kaasan hanya tertawa saja.

"AH!! Hiro dan Kaasan curaaang!!" suara melengking khas Niichan membuat aku dan Kaasan menoleh, "masa belanja ga ngajak aku, sih?"

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto?" Kaasan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara stereo itu.

Niichan menghampiri kami, "kalian berdua curang!!" Niichan menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kalau dia ngambek.

"Hari ini hari special buat Hiro," kata Kaasan, "dia sudah berhasil melewati latihan tahap pertama."

Mendengar itu, wajah Niichan normal lagi dan dia memandangku, "beneran, Hiro?"

Aku mengangguk. Detik berikutnya aku sudah ada dalam pelukan Niichan.

"Uwooo!!! Adikku ini memang hebaaaat!! Kereeen!!!" serunya heboh, membuat kami jadi pusat perhatian. Kakakku yang satu ini memang biangnya heboh.

.

Sampai di rumah, aku membantu Kaasan di dapur, sementara Niichan 'diusir' dengan tidak hormat karena bukannya membantu, malah membuat kacau. Aku tertawa geli melihat Niichan duduk sambil menggembungkan pipinya di ruang tengah.

"Jangan tertawa kau, Hiro!!" katanya jengkel.

"Habis—masa disuruh mecahin telur saja ga bisa. Niichan payah ih."

"Wajar donk kalau laki-laki tidak jago memasak," kata Niichan membela diri. Aku makin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah sudah!! Ribut saja kalian ini," kata Kaasan, "Naruto, dari pada kamu ngomel, mending bantu membersihkan ruangan itu. jadi waktu Tousan pulang, semua sudah siap."

Mendapat tugas, Niichan pun berdiri dengan semangat, "berees, Kaasan!! Serahkan urusan bersih-bersih padaku," Niichan pun melepas jaket Chuunin-nya dan segera membersihkan ruangan serba guna di rumah kami itu.

Kemudian, tepat saat makanan sudah matang, Tousan pun pulang. Aku dan Kaasan segera menyiakan makan malam. Saat Kaasan memberitahu Tousan kalau aku berhasil menyelesaikan latihan tahap pertamaku, seperti reaksi Niichan, Tousan heboh sendiri. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku dan mengatakan tak sabar melihat Rasengan ala-ku sendiri.

Setelah kehebohan –yang diredakan oleh Kaasan- kami pun menikmati santap malam kami. Aku sangat suka suasana santai seperti ini.

Teman-temanku selalu bilang aku anak yang beruntung. Punya ayah sorang Hokage yang hebat, seorang ibu yang merupakan mantan kunoichi yang terkenal karena keahlian Taijutsu dan Genjutsu-nya, dan kakakku adalah seorang shinobi yang tangguh. Tapi mereka salah, aku tidak beruntung karena menjadi bagian keluarga yang terdiri dari orang-orang hebat, tapi aku beruntung karena menjadi bagian dari satu keluarga yang saling menyayangi.

Tousan, meski sibuk dengan kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin desa, selalu menyempatkan diri pulang di waktu jam makan malam, berkumpul dengan istri dan anaknya. Kaasan, yang sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan kami semua. Lalu Niichan, yang selalu punya sejuta cerita untuk dibagi saat kami sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

Inilah keluarga yang selalu aku banggakan. Dan suatu saat nanti, aku pun akan membuat mereka semua bangga. Pasti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yaaah!!! Fic ringan tanpa konflik. Semoga bisa jadi bacaan ringan dan menghibur hati *halah* So... ripiu?^^


End file.
